Riot
by SplishySplash
Summary: Korra had to protect the Airbending children and Mako had to protect her. Summer 2012 prompts: Protect


Title: Riot

Author: SplishySplash/Last WaterBender

Genre: Angst/Romance/Comfort

Pairing: MAKORRA

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot really. I was inspired by b18j on DA and the beautiful picture of Mako/Korra ala Vancouver Riot kiss thing. I hope I did it justice. .com/gallery/34486852#/d4xg2tu

Summary: Summer prompt: Protect. Korra protects the Airbending children and Mako protects her.

It was chaos in the city, the Equalists had started rioting in the street during the annual Avatar Day Festival overwhelming the newly appointed police chief and the police guards as benders and non-benders ran for safety.

They grouped by a tree, mostly doing a head count as Tenzin frantically kept a hold of his children and his very pregnant wife. "We need to head towards the Air Temple." Korra said, stepping in as the leader as if she was a born leader. She needed to get her family safe before heading out to deal with Amon. "Tenzin, you stay with Pema and we'll take the kids."

The master Airbender nodded, scooping up his wife in his arms leading the way as Bolin picked up Ikki and Mako took Jinora's hand leaving Korra with Meelo buried into her shoulder and crying. "Come on!" Mako yelled over the noise. The Equalists were upset over the capture of Hiroshi Sato and voiced their opinion by attacking the innocent at the festival. Korra took the back of the line, watching as Mako gathered Jinora up in his strong arms so that he could run faster when an explosion went off behind her.

She stopped, she wouldn't be able to make it back to the park in time before they started killing innocent bystanders and as long as the Probending brothers had the children, she could intervene. She stopped and called out their names, both of them turned to face her. "Take Meelo, I've got to go back." Korra said, the small boy wrapped his arms tightly around her neck and started to scream. Carefully she pulled him off with a quick kiss on the forehead and handed him to Bolin, who had set Ikki down.

"No Korra! Don't go." Cried Jinora from the fire benders protective arms, flames erupted from behind Korra and her eyes opened wide. "It's not safe!"

"I have to, I will be right back." She said reassuringly, looking behind her and trying to survey just how she was going to handle the situation. She was sure Lin was around there somewhere and the police force can handle it for what it was worth, but the Avatar was needed. "Take care of them guys." She took off at a trot.

Mako sat Jinora down. "Bo, can you take them back? Korra can't go alone." Mako asked and his brother nodded as the fire bender took off into the crowd.

"Come on, kids. We need to get back where it's safe." He said encouragingly, he had always been good with the children and they followed immediately, save for Meelo who was held tightly in his arms. Meelo watched over Bolin's shoulder as the destruction was rampant behind them. His little eyes immediately found Korra running straight into it.

"KORRA!" Cried the five year old as he tried to wiggle out of Bolin's arms. He watched as the fire bender ran after his water bender, just as another explosion went off. "KORRA!"

The little Airbender bended his element before jumping out of Bolin's and took off through the crowd. "Meelo! Come back here!" Bolin cried as he chased after him with the other Airbending children in tow. His sisters yelled for him as he disappeared. Jinora took Ikki's hand and looked to the Earth Bender for direction. "Stay close."

Bolin took a hold of Jinora's other hand and wove up the stream of screaming people. The boy dressed in yellow tripped and dodged the people, moving only like an Airbender could. The trees started to catch fire around them making people panic more, screaming and the sound of pain filled the space.

One more explosion made his stop, he covered the girls with his body until the ground stopped shaking. "It's okay, we'll find him." He reassured them, mostly for himself. They got back up to see Meelo freeze, looking at something wide eyed.

Bolin let go of the girls and ran over to him, stopping for a brief moment to see what had stopped the youngest child. Mako and Korra were on the ground, probably thrown there by the force of the explosion and he was covering her body with his own, as the dust settled around them Bolin could see that his brother was kissing the Avatar. She held his scarf as he pulled her up slightly to kiss her properly and their legs tangled. Her hair had fallen out of its ties at some point and pooled on the ground as Mako's normally kept hair was out of place, probably from kicking some Equalist ass.

"KORRA!" Yelled Meelo, darting through a row of Equalist with their fancy electric hands causing them to turn around and look at them.

The pair broke apart and Korra paled as the feeling in her stomach drop, seeing the young boy sprint across the empty space as they charged their gloves. "Meelo!" She cried out and Mako was the first to react, grabbing the boy and tucking him in between himself and Korra as a bolt of electricity came towards them.

With two powerful fingers poised in front of him, he caught the bolt and directed it through his body as Korra shielded the boy with her own body. He sent it storming back at the Equalists who dispersed so that they didn't get hit with it. All but one was lucky enough to not get electrocuted. Mako fell to his knees, exhausted.

"Mako!" Cried Korra and he looked up at her with a lazy smile, she threw her arms around him in an awkward hug with Meelo sandwiched in between them.

"…'m okay, just haven't done that . . . in a . . . while." He answered reassuringly as he held her tightly, but tensed when a loud voice came from in front of them.

"How cute," Came the masked voice that sent shivers down their spines. "The young fire bender is in love with the Avatar."

Korra stood up, shifting Meelo into Mako. "Let them go, your battle is with me." Korra said defiantly, the wind picked up her hair and it made her look much more powerful. Bolin took the advantage and ran over to his brother, helping him to his feet with the young boy.

Amon laughed. "I already told you that you were going to be last Avatar, I want you to watch all of the benders suffer." Amon snapped his fingers and a pair of Equalists dragged over a screaming Jinora and Ikki, Bolin paled. He stopped watching the girls when he went to grab their brother.

The scream was blood curdling. "JINORA! IKKI!" Cried the Avatar, suddenly paralyzed by fear. "Please let them go, they are just children!"

The masked man laughed as he rose his hand towards the older girl, but froze when a voice cried out. "Take me instead!" Mako cried through the silence, he stumbled away from his brother and falling to his knees next to Korra. "Please let them go."

Amon's eyes lit up and motioned for the Equalist to let the child go. "The Avatar's lover or two Airbending children. . ." Amon considered the greater damage to the Avatar, Amon motioned for his grunts to let the children go and they were shoved into Korra, who wrapped her arms tightly around them. "I will get them later." He really was a patient man.

The Equalist started to surround him and Korra shoved the girls towards Bolin as she started to bend in all directions, to push them away from him. Bolin took the three children and shoved them away, Korra would never forgive herself if they witnessed her raw power. He would put them somewhere safe and then come back and after about twenty yards Lin Bei Fong appeared through the crowd, knocking down the bad guys. In an unspoken conversation, the younger earth bender pointed to the grove where he had left Korra and Mako.

Lin nodded and took off in the pointed direction and in the blink of an eye, the sky lit up. Korra was floating in the air surrounded by earth, water, fire and air. Bolin shook his head out of his stupor and ran with the children as fast as he could towards the air temple. When they reached the end of the clearing, Tenzin ran towards them with his yellow and orange robes billowing behind him.

A giant sigh of relief washed over his face. "Thank the spirits." He said, taking Meelo from Bolin and hugging both of his daughters as tears leaked down his face. "Where's Korra?" He said realizing that his pseudo-daughter was missing.

Bolin bit his lip and turned to the forest. "Amon." Was all that he could say before running back into the trees, he didn't realize that Tenzin was in tow as they ran towards the now mostly clear area that was once the festival.

Lin stood over the pair that were sitting on the ground. As Bolin and Tenzin neared they could see Korra lying in Mako's lap, her eyes closed. "Korra!" Cried the older man as he stopped next to the former police chief as she held out her hand to calm him.

"She's okay, she went into the Avatar State." Lin said carefully, kneeling down to place a hand on the young woman's forehead.

Tenzin sighed in relief, Bolin didn't know what she was talking about, but assumed that someone would tell him later. "What about. . . Amon?" Bolin was brave enough to ask.

Lin shook her head, but didn't say anything. Korra opened her eyes and Mako lit up, pulling her close to him and she allowed herself to cry into his neck as she was swamped with a million emotions. The fire bender whispered calming words and kissed the side of her head as he calmed her.

After what seemed like eternity, she pulled away from Mako's chest with red eyes. "The kids?" She asked shakily before losing to the exhaustion and laid her head back onto his chest.

"They are okay." Tenzin answered, thanking every spirit for that.

"Amon threatened them and I got angry, I mean Aang got angry and I don't know what happened . . ." Korra said weakly. "I only remember Aang saying to leave his grandkids al . . . alone and then. . . I don't remember."

Her head drooped against Mako again and this time she was out for the count. Tenzin closed his eyes, his father was protecting his family through this girl he was training, he couldn't feel prouder because Avatar Aang had never met his children. "Come on let's go home." Tenzin said and with the help of Bolin, they got Mako on to his feet and he wouldn't relinquish his hold on the young Avatar.

Slowly they bid goodbye to the ex-police chief who was bossing the random officers into wrangling all the loose Equalists. Tenzin and Bolin walked side by side behind Mako who carried the sleeping Avatar through the path in silence.


End file.
